Darkness Collides
by Wiley2193
Summary: When Nico Di'Angelo and Percy Jackson are picked to protect Hecate's chosen Hero, Harry Potter from the recently resurrected Voldemort. I do not own or know who drew this art, I just found it off of Google Images and I liked it.
1. The Graveyard

Darkness Collides

Nico felt like crap, first there was the morning when he was literally pulled through a shadow into freaken England. Now for some odd reason he was sitting in a graveyard, the only thing he knew was he needed to be there some kind of innate feeling. As he was sitting there a prickling sensation appeared on his neck. He whipped around pulling his Black Stygian Iron Sword out just to have it pushed aside by none other than his Father the Lord of the Underworld Hades himself.

Hades chuckles before speaking. "I sure hope my son isn't going to try and use that on me." Nico quickly realized what he was doing and quickly put his sword back into it's sheath, and kneeled before his Father. "Father I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…". "Nico don't be sorry for having quick battle reflexes, it's only natural for them to be honed what with your History with Battles." Hades then smiled and pointed to a clearing in the Graveyard. "Nico, The graveyard is named Little Hangleton, it's where an elusive Monster of a Person is going to try and resurrect his full body by sacrificing then killing an innocent boy who has been chosen by Hecate. I can't allow that to happen so I have chosen to have you and another Demigod of your choice to help and protect".

Nico thought about that for a second, his choice of fighters, first he'd choose Will, but he knew that Will wasn't the greatest of fighters especially against a supposedly huge threat. He took a deep breath before answering, knowing said person wouldn't be happy for choosing him to be dragged into yet again another battle. He knew said person was the obvious choice for fighting such a big bad.

As this was going on Hades was watching his son knowing which Demigod his son was going to choose. He soon grew tired and just reached into the nearest shadow and plucked Percy Jackson out of thin air.

"Whoa where, where am I"? Percy looked confused and then turned to see Nico and Hades. "I assume you still respect the gods enough to kneel when it's the appropriate time" Hades replied. Percy with his wolf stare just glared at Hades then took a deep breath and kneeled. "Uncle it's a pleasure to be in your ever dark presence again" Percy mockingly said. It was then that Nico came out of his stupor just in time to see the dark flames dancing in his Father's eyes. "Percy, Let us explain the situation before you get too upset". Nico said as he got in between both powerful beings.

Percy looked around at the Dark graveyard before speaking. "I'm guessing there is a Dark presence that needs to be fought and Nico can't do it himself and because of the ancient laws Hades can't help because then it won't happen right, and that itchy feeling I feel must be Magic, So I'm guessing it has something to do with Harry Potter aka Hecate's chosen Hero of her chosen People". Percy said. Nico just looked at Percy with bewilderment. But before Nico could reply they all three saw a bright flash then two boys were laying on the ground. Hades also disappeared knowing his part of the process was over.


	2. First Contact with Darkness

Chapter 2

The two boys laying on the ground near a Trophy, In the misty darkens one of the boys said. It's a Portkey. That's when the trouble started. Percy wasn't too sure how he knew about the Wizarding World, he knew he was having some weird dreams but that came with the territory of being a Demigod.

As soon as the words were said two older Wizards walked out of a crypt, the Rat like man was holding a bundle in his arms. From it Percy heard a whisper say. "_Kill the Spare"_. That's when a he pulled out a stick and pointed it as the older boy. Percy KNEW immediately that it was time for action.

Wormtail just said "_AVADA KEDAVRA" _when a glowing bronze Sword incepted and blocked the green blast of the instant killing curse.

"I think that'll be enough of that kind of action" said Percy. Then several zombies dug their way out of the ground, Wormtail was confused at this point because this wasn't a part of the plan. As Harry and the other boy were standing there as bewildered as himself another boy who oozed Darkness came forward and grabbed them. He then whispered something to both of them.

"You two get to the Trophy" Nico said. All four of the young men forgot about the other Deatheater, He started throwing hexes and curses at the guy with the bronze sword who just looked to be getting more and more angry. "Will you please stop shooting at me with your stick" asked the Guy.

As The Deatheater was fighting Wormtail decided it was time to bring the Dark Lord back to full Power. He got the cauldron ready and made a bee line towards Harry Potter where he cut him with a Silver Dagger, He then cut his Hand off with the same Dagger and dropped it and his Master and the Dagger in the boiling hot cauldron.

Harry and Cedric and the Boy who was wrapped in Darkness stopped as they heard evil laughter coming from the cauldron that Wormtail dropped the bundle in. "What is that" asked Nico. "That would be Lord Voldemort the Dark Wizard himself" said Harry as he was doubled over in pain from his scar.

Percy stopped blocking with his sword when the Creature pooped out of the Large Cauldron, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A creature that looked like a cross between a Human and a Gorgon was standing there dressed in Black and had a Bald Head with Evil Red eyes and no Nose which Percy found the funniest part about him, sure he seemed scary but Percy wasn't afraid of him.

_"I am Voldemort Lord of Darkness and you shall bow down to me"_

HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEE! Percy just started laughing. "Dude the Lord of Darkness is the Kid with the Black Sword, You Sir are just a Freak". Bellowed Percy. _"How dare you speak to me that way you insolent child, I will send you to Hell". _Voldemort hissed. Just then several dozen Magical Folk popped out of nowhere.

Percy knew the four of them should've been scared about being surrounded by grown adults wearing full black robes and silver masks and holding Sticks that had glowing ends, but alas he wasn't.

_"Now children I have prattled along with you for long enough but now it's time for me and my Deatheaters to be off" _hissing Voldemort. Nico saw the Deatheaters preparing to gun down Percy with their wands (Harry let Nico know what the sticks were called). Nico screamed and a wall of Shadow went up between Percy and the Dark Wizards…

Good place for a Cliffhanger! Yes I'm evil. 


	3. Death of a Comrade in Arms

Chapter 3

_"What is this wall, bring it down NOW my faithful followers!" hissed Voldemort? _The Dark Wizards then proceeded to bring Nico's Shadow wall down but little did they know who they were dealing with.

Percy was standing there waiting for his chance to strike, knowing that this fight wouldn't go in their favor he then yelled at his 3 comrades. "Nico when I tell you open up a hole in the wall just large enough for me to get through, you in the Yellow go and get that trophy, and Red protect both of them as they do their tasks" ordered Percy. After a 10 second count Nico opened the hole and Percy slipped through but not fast enough for a streak of Green light came through and hit Cedric instantly killing him.

"No! Cedric" Harry yelled while running straight to Cedric's still warm corpse all the while the wall of shadow breaks down and the plan falls apart. Percy ran straight for Voldemort with anger like no other in his eyes as he raised Riptide and slashed it a crossed Voldemort's face. He then disappeared out of thin air.

Nico and Percy both walking tiredly over to Harry and the body of Cedric. "Both of you get away from him, it's all your fault he's dead!" Yelled Harry with tears running down his dirty cheeks. "Nico can you still reach his soul in time?" Percy asked. Nico dropped down on his knees near the corpse and felt for Cedric's corpse. After about 15 minutes of him trying Nico finally shook his head.

"The Cemetery is messing with my feeling, I lost him but I will make sure he makes it to Elysium." Said Nico with a promising glint in his eye. "Who are you people?" Harry inquired. "My name is Nico Di'Angelo and this here is Percy Jackson and we've been tasked with an order to protect you from that Snake Dude." Nico answered with a grin. Harry looked at them bewilderingly because the only sword he knew of was in Dumbledore's office which belonged to Gryffindor. These two had power radiating from them like none he's ever met before especially Percy Jackson who he thought kind of looked like and older more muscular version of himself.

"Well I'd better get back to school." Harry responded. Harry then stood up and went and picked up the trophy and ported back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body.

**So a lot happened in this chapter, I'd like to say thank you to the people who are reading this, This is my first fanfic so bear with me as I stumble through this process. **


	4. Hogwarts Castle

Chapter 4

**During the summer, Percy and Nico went back to Camp Half-Blood and they did some research but they couldn't find anything to they called Annabeth in to help them. Finally Chiron pulled a few favors in and got them admitted into Hogwarts since he's friends with the Headmaster Dumbledore. **

The Black Lake that the first years and apparently Percy, Nico and Annabeth had to ride on was very choppy and it made Nico and Annabeth sick but made Percy grin like a kid in a blue candy shop. Percy finally saw they were getting sick so he willed the current to move a bit faster so they could get to the shore faster. Nico was so stunned by the castle that made up the main building of the school. Annabeth was in a state of excessive breathing over how beautiful the architecture was. After about 10 minutes of waiting for the Main Doors to open up and because the three had ADHD the time went horribly slow.

"Students, it is my pleasure to introduce a few esteemed guests from America who will be tutoring for a lack of better words with anything that you might be needing help with. Please don't let their ages appear like they don't know anything for they certainly know a lot. They are all well versed in the Ways of fighting the Dark Arts. Now with Further Ado may I introduce first. Percy Jackson who will be staying with the Gryffindor's. Annabeth Chase who will be boarding with Ravenclaw and Last but certainly not last Nico Di'Angelo who will be with Slytherin." Dumbledore said with a small grin on his face. While the three Americans walked in Harry turned toward Ron and Hermione with a surprised look on his face.

"The two boys are the two that were with me and Cedric when he got killed!" Exclaimed Harry. Just then as Dumbledore was about to finish his speech a Toad like lady covered head to toe in pink came up to the podium. "Hem Hem May I say something Professor?" The Toad Asked.

**15 LOOOOONNNNGGGG MINUTES LATER**

Dumbledore announced it was time to go for bed. The Three Americans were walking together, it was so strange to see people wearing Muggle clothes in Hogwarts but that's exactly what these three strange and bewildered people were wearing as they were looking in every direction their heads could turn.

"Nico…. Nico…. Nico…. Nico…." Percy whispered repeatedly. "WHAT!" Nico exclaimed. "The People and things in the pictures are moving that one literally got up and walked out of the frame into another." Percy said in such an exhilarated voice. Nico just stared at him in a mocking way. He then started in a voice one would use with a child. "Percy we are the children of gods and goddesses, you can control and breath underwater, I can commune with the dead, I don't see how you are surprised by this news especially since we've figured this out by now." Nico explained.

Nico then walked off to go to the Slytherin chamber leaving Percy and Annabeth alone. "Percy I really am glad you asked me to join you and Nico on this mission because one: I don't want to lose you again and two: Look at this place, it's like a dream come true I mean a Medieval Castle." Annabeth said with such excitement. She then pulled Percy into a private chamber and kissed him. (**A/N: Percy and Annabeth have been together in that way…. You all know what I'm talking about, I'm not really going to focus on that but I really wanted to put a Percabeth scene in this and what better way when she's seen the Castle.**). They finally broke away from each other and walked off to their separate groups. 

**The Next chapter is going to be a bit crazy because it's going to be seen from the three Demigod's point of view about the different houses they are staying in. Nico will be first. Then I want to do a chapter that focuses on Harry by himself after a divination class. I'd like to say Thank You again too those who have read and followed this story. I've wanted to do a story for awhile I just couldn't figure out how to go about it. Until next time my fellow Peeps. The Coyote is out (My name is Wiley if anyone knows the Looney Tunes then you'll get the reason I say that.) **


	5. Hogwarts Houses

Chapter 5

As Nico was walking down to the dungeons to go to the Slytherin common house he ran into none other than the Poltergeist Peeves who threw a water balloon at the wrong person. Nico whipped around with his Stygian Iron sword out pointing it at Peeves and Peeves not knowing he pulled a prank on. "You come here NOW." Nico commanded. "LLLLORD I didn't know I threw a balloon at a Son of Hades, Please don't hurt me." Begged Peeves. Nico coming up with a solution to a problem he knew he was about to have. "Peeves, First: you will never and I mean that prank me or the two other people I came with and if you do I will send you to the most bottom of Tartarus you can ever imagine, Secondly: You will gather the rest of the Ghosts in this building for a little meeting with me at Midnight and tell them this is a command from the Ghost King and they better not decline my order." Commanded Nico. He then walked off knowing he was going to use the Ghost's as spies and to help protect the Potter boy from harm.

He finally made it to the common room where he thought of the meeting him and the other's had with Dumbledore in the Leaky Cauldron several hours ago.

"_With the Ministry of Magic breathing down my neck I can't make you official students but that doesn't mean I can't make official Tudors to the students, Yes you will be able to keep your weapons on you at all times but please only use them if it's the upmost importance." Said Dumbledore. He then turned to Nico and let him know some information that might come in handy. "Nico my young friend I am putting you with the Slytherin house because some of the students have ties to members of Voldemort's Army of Dark Wizards and I feel like you would be best suited for that particular group, and before I forget there are quite a few Ghosts in Hogwarts who might come in handy should you need some Deathly assistance." Explained Dumbledore. He went on with talking to Percy and Annabeth about their Houses but I stopped listening to him. _

Nico finally walked into the Common Room hearing a very scathing voice saying. "Well when My Father hears about this he'll let a certain powerful wizard know about it." Said Draco. Nico figured it was time to make his grand appearance to the Pure Bloods of Slytherin, He gathered the Shadows around him and popped out behind Draco whispering. "Hello Draco." Draco then jumped about a foot and a half in the air and pointed his wand at Nico but didn't do anything with it. "So why did the old coot put you in our house and not with some of the other Mudbloods?" Draco wondered aloud for everyone to hear. Nico took a second to answer this question. "Maybe he put me in here so I could teach all of you Nutcases what Real Darkness is." The instantly all of the lights went out and the Shadows became suffocating. It died down a minute later with Draco backed against a wall with Nico's hand around his throat. "I will not tolerate you making fun of Dumbledore again and I know you'll tell your Daddy but know this my Father would and most likely will squish your Father into the ground, No matter how Rich your Father is mine is Way More Powerful." Nico explained in a very quiet voice. He then went to his Room, which was nice because since it was a Magical School he was given his own room since he wasn't really a student even though this year would go in his record if he decided to go on to a regular school. It would just be said it was a school for the gifted in Scotland.

All the while this was going on the other two went their separate ways.

Annabeth Chase wasn't one to be too Surprised, since being in literal Hell nothing could get passed her but when Percy and Nico brought her in for this super top secret mission from Hades and Hecate then she knew she wasn't going to turn it down especially since it involved Percy and a freakin Castle in Scotland. She passed the Riddle the Door to the Ravenclaw Common Room gave her which for being the considered the Smartest House in the school it was rather easy. Annabeth really didn't feel like talking to anyone particular so she went to her private Dorm to sleep since she had a serious case of Jetlag or was it Shadowlag since they Shadowjumped, plus with her little romp with Percy just a little while ago she really was tired. When she laid on her Bed she thought of what Dumbledore told her

"_Miss Chase daughter of Wisdom herself I have seen fit to place you with Ravenclaw since it seems like the perfect fit. Now Ravenclaw is considered to be the Wisest of the four Houses but they have one area where they don't shine very well and that's because they can be considered to be rather Snobbish I would say_" explained Dumbledore. He also went on to tell her that she would be going to classes with them but not to learn but like in everything if she paid attention to everything she might learn something new including magic itself. "_Miss Chase I would but caution you about a young lass by the name of Luna Lovegood I'm told she's beome a close friend of Harry Potter's and since that who you came here to protect I'd become friends with her as well." Dumbledore said in the most teacherly tone ever._

_ There was a knock at her door and in came a girl who was looking off into space with a wistful look about her. "Don't mind me I'm just making sure there aren't any critters in your room with my Specs here." Luna said. _Luna then finally looked at Annabeth and her already wide eyes went even wider. "_You are a daughter of Wisdom herself Athena!" _Luna gasped at this turn of events that has be fallen her. Now it was time for Annabeth to be surprised, she figured the gods and goddesses had kids in Europe but she's never met one and Luna fit the bill for a daughter of Athena but she figured she'd better make sure before she assumed so. "So are you a daughter of Athena as well?" Annabeth asked in a very serious scary tone. Luna looked frightened by the question because let's face it Annabeth is one scary girl. _"I'm not her daughter but my family has been blessed by her many years ago" _explained Luna. Annabeth instantly decided this could work in her favor since it was the perfect solution.

Percy Jackson twice savior of Olympus, favorite son of Poseidon tried as much as he could to not get lost in this Castle but he did anyways. He really wished he had Hazel with her skills of navigation. When his watch hit the 11:00 chime he finally made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady without knowing the password. Good thing he wasn't a student or he'd be in soooo much trouble. The Fat Lady woke up with an angry sneer on her face. "Do you know what time it is, It's a good thing Dumbledore told me you aren't a student and don't need a password." The Fat Lady rambled on while she opened up.

Percy was tired as he entered the Common Room, he knew he should go to sleep but he had a ton of pent up energy he blamed on his ADHD, he started to think about the last conversation he had with his mom.

"_Mom, I have some bad news and I really have to let you know." Percy said. Sally Jackson-Blofis was always ready for one of these conversations when it came to her son the Demigod but she didn't have to like them. "How long will you be gone for, and what kind of mission is it?" She inquired. Percy could see the tears welling up in his mom's eyes it always hurt him because he knew he has hurt her so often but he also knew he had to help put a stop to this evil if he could. "It'll be a whole school year in Scotland and I'll be home for the Christmas break and it's to protect a young Wizard from a Dark Wizard who wants to kill him." Percy said knowing he sounded crazy. Sally took the news in stride not surprised that there were Wizards and Witches in the world. "Will this school give you credit towards your collage?" Sally wondered. Percy lit up at this knowing the answer. "As a matter of fact it will, I'm not really a student since I can't do magic but I'm more like a Tutor and just so you know Annabeth and Nico are going along as well." Percy said in one huge breath. Sally was much more relived about Annabeth being there so quell her son's school life knowing he's going to get into some trouble. "Percy just be careful and here have this with you at all times." Sally said while handing him a blue ribbon. Percy took said ribbon knowing it was one of Estelle's hair ribbons. He sure was going to miss his family._

Percy woke up a few minutes later not realizing he dozed off, when he spotted a kid by the fireplace. "Listen Harry you can't make any trouble especially when it comes with Umbridge in the picture." Sirius pleaded. Percy heard this while pretending not to sleep knowing Harry was already mad at him for not helping Cedric. Harry finally got up and began to go back up to his bed when Percy felt it was time for the discussion to happen.

"Harry please come back down here we need to talk." Percy called out. Harry turned around to see the Sea Green Eyes looking at him. "Fine but I'll never forgive you for not saving Cedric." Harry spat while coming to sit beside Percy on the couch. Percy stared at Harry in awe knowing how much they looked alike. "Harry, First I wanted to say I'm sorry but even if I could've saved Cedric, he would've died from that first attack from Rattail." Percy explained. Harry looked into Percy's eyes and somehow knew he was right about that, he harbored such Rage at Percy Jackson all summer long. "Percy I'm sorry that I've been such a Jerk, I know it's not your fault that he died. I guess I'm just sad that I couldn't do more to protect him." Harry said dejectedly. They then just sat there for a while knowing both of them should go to bed. "Harry go up and get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning and tomorrow is going to be busy." Percy said.

In a different part of the Castle, Nico was in a room with the assembled Ghosts of the castle and he was angry that Myrtle decided to not come but rather cry the rest of the night. "All of you are going to work for me now. If you don't I will send you all to the Underworld and you won't like where you go." Nico said with a wave of confidence about him. All the ghosts even the Bloody Baron who didn't like anyone swore allegiance to him. "Now I'm off to bed or I'm going to pass out." Nico said while walking out.

**That's this chapter. I want to thank the people who are enjoying this so much they favored it. Please leave reviews and suggestions on what's next. Coyote Out!**


	6. Bubble Trouble

Chapter 6

It's been a week since school started and Harry was miserable usually school is his escape but this year he's already had run in's with Umbridge the Toad, Snape still hates him and Dumbledore hasn't spoken a word to him. The whole school either thinks he's a liar because he wants more fame or he's just cracked. Then the three Americans kept a constant eye on him like they are afraid he's going to do something crazy. Thank Goodness for his Mates Ron and Hermione because he'd probably go crazy. To top it off now he's just leaving the Divination tower where yet again it was said he was going to die a horrible death. He thought about going to see if Hagrid was back for the 600th time, he sure did miss the big guy.

As he was walking through the hall he happened to see out a window at the black Lake, Percy Jackson was walking into said water fully clothed. Harry bolted to the doors, He needed to stop Percy from doing something incredibly dangerous. The Lake was filled with dangerous creatures like the merpeople or the giant squid or any other things and yes Percy had a sword but he didn't think Percy could handle the Lake by himself.

"Ppppppeeeeerrrrrcccccyyyyyy!" Harry screamed slightly out of breath from running all the way from the Castle. "You can't go in there, you'll surely drown or even worse get killed by the creatures in here." Harry explained. "What, take a deep breath and speak clearly." Percy ordered. Percy looked at Harry sensing the other's clear distress but he wanted to make sure what it was about. "Percy you can't go in the lake, Last year during the tournament we had a task in there and the Place is probably the most dangerous place on the Hogwarts grounds, the Merpeople will rip you apart. Or other things." Harry explained.

Percy started to laugh much to Harry's surprise and he could feel his temper flare up. "Percy it's not funny I really don't want to see another friend get hurt or worse killed because of me." Harry said with a tear in his eye. Percy quit laughing seeing the discomfort in the other boy's tone. "Harry, believe when I say this but nothing in there can hurt me and if they do then they will face my Father's wrath and I can assure you that is not something that needs to happen in Hogwarts." Percy said. Harry looked confused by that. "How about this, How about you come with me Harry?" Percy suggested.

Harry really was confused but reluctantly he said yes, maybe he could protect Percy with his Wand if he had to. "Sure I'll come with you." Harry said. He started slipping out of his clothes when Percy stopped him. "Harry with me you don't need to strip down to your skivvies, just walk in with me and don't let go till I tell you so." Percy said.

Harry grabbed Percy's arm and they dived in. He then opened his eyes and noticed how deep they were in just a few seconds, He also noticed he was contained in a full sized air bubble and that Percy wasn't and he was completely dry and breathing perfectly without an air bubble or Gilly Weed. "How are you doing this?" Harry asked in Wonder.

Percy thought for a second before deciding to tell him the truth. "Harry, I'm not normal and neither are my girlfriend Annabeth or Nico. Now we aren't wizards but we are something more." Percy said. "What are you then if you aren't a wizard or Muggle?" Harry inquired. Percy took a deep breath to answer when a Merman came up beside Percy and started talking in an unknown language to Harry but it seemed like Percy could understand it. Percy looked over and saw Harry was confused. "Please speak in English so my friend here can understand as well?" Percy commanded.

The Merman didn't look happy about that but he did as he was told. "Lord Percy we have been getting correspondence from our brethren and we have learned that Voldemort is assembling his Deatheaters again to storm the prison known as Azkaban, and that he want's something in the dark place in the Ministry of Magic what they don't know but they are sure when he's strong again he's going to attack and he also likes the fact that no one believes he's back and almost to full power again. There was also talk about a wound on his face that wouldn't heal properly." The Merman said.

Percy seemed happy with this news well almost all of it, the part about old Snake Breath staying hidden upset him a bit but the rest made him happy. Well to Harry that's what Percy looked like. The Merman swam away acting like he just helped out a prince or something much to Harry's knowledge.

"Harry, I know you are very confused as to how I can breathe underwater, talk to Merpeople and make you breathe in an air bubble. What do you know about the Greek god's and goddesses and Myths in general?" Percy both said and asked. Harry was surprised by this, He then thought about this and answered. "Like Hercules and Zeus and Poseidon and the others?" Harry asked. Percy's lips went up with a grin. "That's exactly who I'm talking about." Percy said. Harry was really starting to get worried because all around him the water was swirling around Percy and he was glowing. "I know they are just stories to teach about common things like how the sun travels around the Earth." Harry said nervously.

Percy was excited but he could hear the screams of the Water because he had to rein it in a bit. "Harry the Greek god's and goddesses are real and I'm a Demigod, The son of a god and a mortal woman. My father is Poseidon the god of the Sea, Earthquake, and creator of horses." Percy explained. He also thought it was time for him and Harry needed to get back up to the surface because it was time for lunch and Percy was hungry which if he's honest is his normal state of mind. Percy decided to explain more to Harry and tell him about Annabeth and Nico as well. He decided Ron and Hermione needed to know as well.

**That's it for this chapter, now this story isn't going to be exactly like the books. Percy is going to have a run in with Umbridge and it's not going to go well for her. Coyote Out!**


	7. Round 1

Chapter 7

Percy was sitting by the Fire in the Gryffindor Room when Ron and Hermione came up to him looking kind of frightened. "What's up, is there anything I can do for you both?" Percy asked. "Um, Ron and I have decided to tell you something we promised Harry we wouldn't tell but we think it's something important and I kind of thought you were someone who'd actually get something done." Hermione stammered. Percy was instantly curious now that Harry was brought into this. "What Hermione means is that you're not some Git who's afraid of the Ministry like the other teachers are." Ron said with a snarl.

Percy decided to cut to the point before the two friends went on a tangent and started fighting. "Will one of you tell me what happened or I will go to Harry myself." Percy said. Hermione was the quickest to answer. "Well you know how Percy has detention with that Toad I mean Umbridge well anyway she is making him write lines." Said Hermione. Percy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Um, I really don't see how that is too much of a problem I mean sure she's evil and she won't let me teach any of you anything useful but I don't see how I can intervene in this predicament." Percy said. Ron started in a huff. "What Hermione forgot to say is that the quill that she's making him use is literally cutting into his skin on his hand and the ink is his blood." Ron said.

Percy literally jumped off the couch and bolted for the door almost knocking down one of the Creevy brothers. He knew Harry was in detention right now and if he hurried he could stop this evil before it got too far.

Percy burst through the door of Delores Umbridge's office with such power that both her and Harry jumped. "Mr. Jackson what is the meaning of this nonsense?" Umbridge bellowed. Percy ignored her and went straight to Harry and grabbed the quill and broke it in half. "Let me see your hand right now and don't try to hide it from me." Percy ordered. Harry showed Percy his hand when he saw the look in Percy's eye and knew not to disobey the Demigod. Percy's fury was so high that every pipe in the Castle exploded at the same time, he pulled Riptide from his Pocket and ripped the cap off and the sword sprang to its true form and he had the point at Umbridge's throat. "The meaning of this is that you are harming a student, I don't care if it was any other student not just Potter here, and I know the metal that this sword is made from can't hurt you but I will have you removed from this school and punished for this harm that you are causing and I'll be going to someone way more powerful and Fudge, Dumbledore, or Voldemort put together." Percy whispered. Umbridge was scared but when Percy said the sword wouldn't cause her harm she decided to try something she moved her wand and yelled "_Expelliarmus_" and Percy's sword went flying across the room. She then kicked him which he wasn't ready for.

"You dirty little Half-Breed I will punish you with the most powerful spell that will hurt you. She pointed her wand at the downed Percy and yelled "_Crucio"_ and Percy whithered in Pain. Harry was stunned and couldn't do anything but watch in horror as Umbridge was going to kill Percy Jackson. All of a sudden a Door of Pure Blackness opened up and standing there was a very Tall man wearing a three piece suit all in black and looked strangely like Nico. "Delores Umbridge I wouls ask you to stop inflicting pain on my nephew unless you yourself would like to be tortured and since I issued this Quest his father my brother wouldn't be happy with me if his favorite Son died on my behalf." Said Hades.

Umbridge was so confused by this that she merely pointed her wand at this intruder and yelled the most Powerful and deadly Spell around. "_Avada Kedavra" _but the man in Black merely swatted his hand at the green jet of light and looked at her and now she was truly scared. "I can't take you just yet Miss. Umbridge but know this when you come to my domain, don't think I will go lightly on you. I'm going to have fun with you and make you an example to others as to never get on my bad side." Whispered Hades. Still Umbridge tried. "Mr. Whoever you are, I am a Secretary with the Ministry of Magic and a close personal friend with Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic himself so you can't just walk in here and threaten me." Bellowed Umbridge. Hades looked from her to Percy with mock horror and smirked. "I can't can I, Well let's see about that." Hades then snapped his fingers and she was gone. "Get up nephew and clean up this mess." Hades ordered. Percy quickly got up and kneeled towards Hades. "Thank You for saving me Uncle." Said Percy. Hades was taken back by this but he quickly recovered. "Don't let any of the others know I did this, I don't make a habit of saving Demigod's lives but you have helped me out a time or two and you have been kind to my children so I needed to repay that." Hades said. He then disappeared.

**That's the end of this chapter. What'd you all think? I'd love to hear about it. Hades saving Percy that was something new and where did he take Umbridge because I'm sorry to say but she is coming back. Next chapter is going to be a Annabeth chapter and the next will be a Nico chapter. (Coyote Out!) **


	8. Athena answers Questions

Chapter 8

There's segregation in the Wizarding World and it stems from the schools especially Hogwarts, well that's what Annabeth has thought since Day 1. While Percy was taking care of Harry and his friends and Nico was taking care of the Slytherns and the Ghosts she was helping not 1 but 2 houses. Ravenclaw who seem to be left alone a ton and Hufflepuff who seem to be a Mockery kind of like the Hypnos cabin at Camp. Her first mission was to get the Ravenclaw House out of the books and start some practical applications which was hard since Umbridge made sure to lock all after class groups from being started but she had started a Martial Arts class in the Common House for which Umbridge didn't know about.

In her musings Annabeth didn't seem to notice the water that was pooling at her feet till she heard the screaming. "Annabeth you're feet are getting soaked!" yelled Cho. Annabeth looked down and sure enough her feet were under water and she looked around and saw the water pipes around the room had burst. "Cho, get everyone to the Common Room and make sure none of them go near Percy Jackson." Ordered Annabeth. She then went running down the corridor the group were lounging in.

She found herself lost with confusion trying to get around with the moving stairs when she bumped into Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. Then came Nico who seemed to be in a rush as well. One knowing look from Nico did Annabeth know Percy was in deep trouble yet again.

"Nico do you have any idea as to where Percy is?" Annabeth inquired. Dumbledore chose to answer instead. "According to the paintings and all he's in the DADA teachers office with Harry Potter and Professor Umbridge herself." Answered Dumbledore. "Then we need to hurry. Nico do you have enough juice to Shadow Travel there" Annabeth said quickly. Nico shook his head quickly and ordered each of them to lock hands. "Everyone lock hands and don't under any circumstances let go." Nico ordered. Everyone quickly held hands and in a matter of seconds they were outside the DADA doors. Annabeth was woozy from doing that, Professor Snape was doubled over puking his guts out. Annabeth quickly thought that serves him right for being a complete Jerk. "Miss. Chase please stand back while I open the door?" Dumbledore asked in an authoritative manner.

He quickly opened the door and found Percy on the ground with Harry Potter over him trying to wake him up since he was out cold. Annabeth ran over to her Boyfriends sleeping form and quickly kissed him knowing he was alive. "Potter where is Professor Umbridge?" Snape asked. Harry quickly looked around knowing like he was going to have to answer a lot of questions.

"I was in here for my detention that I have with Professor Umbridge, when Percy came in here and broke the quill that she was making me write with and then held her to the wall and had a sword up to her throat. She quickly disarmed him then started to use the Cruciatus Curse on him." Harry stumbled through. Both of the Professors were looking at him while Annabeth herself was staring at Nico. "Then what happened Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a quiet manner as not to scare the boy any further. "Well right before she started this he was so angry that the pipes burst and all the water was coming to him like he had mastery over it. Then while she was hurting him a Man in Black came out of nowhere and stopped her, she tried using the Killing Curse on him and he just merely swatted it away like it was nothing and then he was very angry that he scared me to death and he then snapped his fingers and she disappeared in thin air." Harry stumbled over.

"Well it seems to me that Percy Jackson has friends in high places and that we should thank this Black Clad Person." Dumbledore answered. He then looked around and said to Professor Snape. "Take the Nico, Percy, and Harry to the Hospital Wing and have Madam Pomfrey check them out. And I'll have Filch start cleaning this mess up." He ordered. As he was talking, Professor Umbridge walked in and looked like she was in a daze. "Oh hello Professors." She said in a dreamy tone. They all looked at each other in confusion.

A few days later Annabeth was sitting near Percy's bed in the Hospital wing while he was sleeping which really worried her since he was normally able to heal quickly. Someone walked up to her and it was none other than her Mother the Goddess of Wisdom Athena. "Hello Daughter, how is the Seaspawn faring?" Athena asked even though she knew the answer. "He's well I really don't know why he's asleep still I gave him some Ambrosia and Nectar but I don't want to give him too much, I really don't know what to do anymore." Annabeth admitted. Athena was surprised by this turn of events yes she knew her daughter loved the Seaspawn but she didn't realize just how much. "He's used too much power his body isn't responding to the food and drink is because he needs to be submerged in Water like really deep in water, enough so that you would drown if you went that deep." Answered Athena.

Annabeth was surprised her mother was helping her with this problem usually when it comes to her relationship with Percy her Mother left her be knowing that her Mother didn't really agree with the fact that her daughter was dating a child of her Rival. "Mother why'd you answer this question when you don't normally do anything with Percy?" asked Annabeth. Athena took a few minutes but then answered. "You love him and I love you, you are my favorite Child and I guess the Rivalry needs to end somewhere and the spot in Athens where Percy declared the Rivalry over sounds good to me, but don't tell his Father that because I couldn't bear to deal with that for a Century. She then disappeared.

Annabeth had Luna help her take Percy down to the lake, She then ate some gillyweed to help her breath underwater because let's face it she wouldn't trust anyone else with this job. She then dove in and had Luna hover Percy to her. She pushed his extremely attractive but He sure is heavy. As his body went under the water it started to glow, she was guessing it was refueling itself with energy.

She got so deep though that the gillyweed was wearing off, she couldn't breath and she felt herself slipping. Suddenly she was awake in an air bubble that in cased her and Percy with Percy looking at her with evident concern in his eyes. "Never do that again." Percy said. Annabeth just grabbed him by the face and kissed him.

**That's the End of this Chapter. I finally added some more Percebeth scenes. The god's are helping out a little bit. I do feel like Athena talks to Annabeth more than other Demigod's. I need some ideas, about what happened to Umbridge. Like what did Hades do to her? By the way if you haven't figured out I'm not really sticking to the book, kind of going off tangent. Thank You to Bubble Trouble for the review and to the others who have followed this story. (Coyote Out!)**


	9. Olympian Handiwork

Chapter 9

Nico wasn't feeling the love here at Hogwarts, he missed Will and it was starting to show big Time. The nice thing was that the first trip to the town of Hogsmede was this weekend. He was busy listening to the Slytheryn house bash the rest of the Houses here in this school. Nico decided it was time to go and take a walk around the Castle for the 100th time that day.

As Nico was walking the poltergeist Peeves came into view and he heard some of the kids yelling at him to leave them alone. He was thinking about involving himself when he saw it was Draco Malfoy. "Peeves if you don't leave me alone, I will have my Father come here and have you removed." Draco whined. Nico had to smile because his Father actually could do something to stop Peeves. "Dracy don't like Peeves makes Peeves want annoy him more." Peeves cackled. Now Nico really did get annoyed because he hated when Ghosts or rather anyone who talked in 3rd person.

"Peeves please go away." Nico said while rounding the corner. If Ghosts could jump then Peeves jumped as high as possible when he saw Nico for he knew not to annoy the Son of Hades. "I had that under control, you freak." Draco said with a sneer. Then his Father Lucius Malfoy walked out to the door behind Draco. Old Malfoy parted his lips. "So you are the little Halfling who keeps threatening my son, what makes you think your Father is more powerful than me?" Older Malfoy asked. Nico thought about that for a second but he decided he didn't want to answer that question so he turned around. "No one walks away from a Malfoy!" Lucius bellowed while pulling his wand from his cane but before he could use it all Nico heard was choking sounds and the scent of the ocean. "Percy I didn't need any help." Nico said while turning but it wasn't Percy Jackson that was holding the Older Man by the throat. Percy Jackson's all powerful Father the Lord of the Oceans Poseidon himself had come to protect his nephew.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am this boy's Uncle and if I ever see you pointing that fancy stick of yours at him or the rest of the Americans which one other one Percy is my son but not just any son, he's my favorite. Hurt any of them and I will personally disembowel you with my Trident." Poseidon said. He then snapped his finger and Lucius Malfoy was gone. Draco stood there stunned then knocked from his stupor and ran like his life depended on it which it might have.

"Uncle, Thank you for your help. I don't know how to repay the debt." Nico sputtered. Poseidon shook his head. "Nico you don't have to repay me, you have been kind and a good friend to my son and plus your very own Father came to Percy's rescue not a few days ago, so I figured I'd better keep an eye out for you to see if you needed some assistance." Poseidon said while chuckling. Seeing a god laugh and not be creepy about it or no malice behind it kind of worried Nico because he felt all the god's wanted was something in return, but apparently Poseidon wasn't like that. "Nico, I do have a question" Poseidon said. Oh here we go somethings up thought Nico.

"How is Percy doing, as you know he is my favorite child?" Poseidon asked. Nico was taken back by that because usually the gods didn't really care about their mortal children I guessed Poseidon really was different. "He's doing really good, he does wish the gods would stop using him and Annabeth and that they could live a normal life but other than that he really is the most Powerful Demigod to have ever lived and that's because of you." Nico finished with a deep breath. "As you know I can't go and see my Son anytime I please but I love my son and it's our little secret but the Fates have something planned for Percy and Annabeth when they are old enough and all these tasks are preparing them for that." Poseidon finished. He then winked at Nico and popped out.

**I am so sorry for the late update, I've been incredibly busy at work which is where in my down time I type. I have several ideas about where I'm going to take this story. I don't want to do a typical fanfiction, so if anyone has any ideas, message me. The next story I'm going to do is for the video game series Uncharted. **


	10. HogsmedeDA meeting

Chapter 10

Hogsmeade weekends were the weekends that Harry truly loved most of all, going to the Zonko's, the Shrieking Shack was a lot of fun if you wanted to scare a few kids and then there was Honeydukes the shop where you could buy loads of sweets. The Three Broom sticks was another favorite spot for the students but today is different. Today Harry and his Cohorts were meeting at the Hogshead to discuss how to get around The Toad and actually learn how to defend against the Dark Arts. The cool part was the Percy, Annabeth and Nico were coming along as well to be teachers of sorts. Hermione wanted Harry himself to teach and at first he didn't think he could but now he was starting to think he actually might have it in him.

The Hogshead inn was much different than The Three Broom Sticks, it was dirty and filled with people that might be up to no good. Harry remembered that Hagrid said he knew some strange people from this place. The innkeeper was behind the counter when they walked in and he was using the dirtiest rag to clean even dirtier cups, Aunt Petunia would've died on sight of this place.

(Time skip to when everyone gets there)

The people who showed up were staring at Harry with their eye's boring into his soul. He gestured for Hermione to start the meeting. (A/N~~~ So I'm thinking that most of you have read both book series so I'm going to skip the meeting for the most part but add some of what Percy has to say.)

As the Harry, Ron and Hermione were getting up to leave the inn they noticed that the three Americans were still milling around when Percy motioned them to come back. "I know Harry knows but Hermione and Ron, both of you need to know something about Annabeth, Nico and I but first I have to know that I can trust both of you and if you know anything about Greek Mythology?" Percy stated.

Hermione was the first to acknowledge that she did know about the Myths. "Yeah like Zeus, Hera, and Poseidon? But they are just stories about how the Sun goes around the world." Hermione inquired. Annabeth scowled when she heard the Hags name said out loud. Percy had to stifle a laugh at it. "Yes Hermione, that's exactly who I'm talking about, they aren't just stories they are very real and we are their Children." Percy said.

Hermione just sat there dumbstruck and Ron was the first to react. "That can't be right even I know the stories and know they aren't true." Ron stammered. "Ron, you Harry and Hermione go to a school that teaches you magic and Harry fought a Dragon last year, trust us they are very real. We have met them." Annabeth said. Hermione finally caught her breath.

"If you really are Demigods then you'd have powers of some sort, prove to us it's true." Hermione demanded. Harry thought it was time to intervene but Nico stepped in first. "We'll prove it but not here, follow me to the Shrieking Shack and I'll prove my lineage." Nico stated.

**I'm so sorry, I've been swamped at work and I've had writers block as well. I've been reading other stories to come up with ideas. I have some new and fresh ideas now. Chapter 11 will be up today as well. Hermione and Ron are going to get life lessons and the rest of the Weasley family will find out as well.**

**Coyote Out**


	11. Showing Off

Chapter 11

The Golden Trio followed the Demi-3 to the shrieking shack when Ron leans over to Harry and whispers. "Don't they know the shack isn't really haunted, that Lupin used it when he was a kid and the sounds were him transforming into a Werewolf and why are we trusting this kid he's in Slytherin?" Ron whispered. "Shh just wait and see what he does." Harry advised. Harry knew what was coming.

As the group of 6 were walking they came across Ginny, and Fred and George who they beckoned to follow them. "Hey Harry why are we going to the shack it's so boring?" Ginny complained. Harry was about open his mouth when Percy whipped out Riptide and cut open the lock that was keeping the door shut. "He… He… He has a sssswwword!" Hermione stammered.

Percy, Annabeth and Nico all walked into the shack and disappeared then Percy peeked his head out. "You lot coming?" he asked. The Weasley siblings, Harry and Hermione all followed and were told to sit down and stay very quiet.

"I am the son of Hades, god of the Dead and ruler of the Underworld. I am the Ghost King." Nico stated. The Twins and Ginny looked rather confused by this then all of a sudden all the Ghosts around the area including the castle Ghosts were in the room bowing to Nico. He then brought a Zombie out of the ground. The group besides Harry were already freaked out as it was were even more freaked out to the point that Ginny fainted from shock.

"Necromancy is a highly dangerous form of magic Nico you shouldn't be attempting it even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named doesn't attempt it." Hermione said. "Hermione for me it isn't a form of Necromancy it's the powers and abilities my Father has granted me as his Son." Nico explained. "Hermione you are still thinking about it from a truly scientific stand point, I am the daughter of Athena so I get it but the god's and goddesses and all the horrors of our World are real." Annabeth explained.

"There are actually a few in this school besides Dumbledore who remember the old way like Luna Lovegood her family are patrons to my mother." Anaabeth said after letting some of the tings the group saw sink in. "I have no particular powers because my Mother is the goddess of Wisdom." Annabeth said. When she finished she saw Hermione practically bouncing with a question. "Yes Mione!" Anaabeth exclaimed. "Wasn't your mother born from the Head of Zeus himself, so were you born this way?" Hermione asked. Percy and Nico then started laughing hysterically because everyone asks if Athena kids have Belly buttons but with a stare that could scare a god by Annabeth they both kind of stopped.

"Yes Hermione I was born from my Mother's head, my siblings and I are in essence Brain babies and before either of you ask, yes I do have a belly button." Annabeth stated sternly. Both Fred and George asked at the same time which god does Percy belong too. "Ah, Yes my Father is the god of the ocean and Horses and Earthquakes and Storms and a whole bunch more, He is Poseidon." Percy stated.

**~Time Skip~ **

Later that night while Harry was sleeping he was dreaming and felt he was in the same room as Voldemort. "_The Greek Boy whose father is Hades has powers I desperately want and need, with him by myside I can reanimate some of my greatest warriors from the first War and we shall conquer this World and the Greek God's world. These God's and Goddess will bow to me when I'm done with them." _Hissed Voldemort. Harry woke up with a start and with his Scar hurting him so badly he started withering in pain. Percy Jackson woke up to see this and went over to him. "Harry it's alright it was just a dream nothing is going to hurt you especially with me here." Percy said. "Percy, Voldemort knows about the Greek world and he is going to try and get Nico to come to his side." Harry said.

I want to thank Risa Silvara for the wonderful review and also the idea. As you can see I went with it but added a twist.

Coyote Out 


	12. Plans Coming together

Chapter 12

Nico was worried about this turn of events, he desperately needed to talk to his Father about this. So he summoned the Bloody Baron to him. "Sir how I may serve you this Day?" the ghost inquired. Nico saw the ghost quiver with fear for being summoned to him when he was first told not to talk to the Son of Hades. "Bloody Baron, I need you to go to the Underworld for me and request a meeting with my Father." Nico stated. Now the Ghost flickered in and out of the visual spectrum but Nico could see him none the less. "Sir, I iii I can't if I go there I'll never come back for I was told by the judges that if I returned there I would never be allowed to come back to Hogwarts." The Ghost said.

Nico finally understood why the Bloody Baron was so afraid of him besides the usual reasons. He was afraid to be sent to the Fields of Punishment. "Bloody Baron, I can assure you that you won't be punished, those judges are more afraid of me than you are of them. They are dead and they have to listen to me or my Father who they are most defiantly afraid of will step in and well let's just say that's not something they want." Nico promised.

With that the Bloody Baron disappeared with a Pop that only Ghosts can achieve.

**~~Time Skip~~**

"Sir the Bloody Baron of Hogwarts is here to see you, would you like me to let him?" asked one of the Judges. Hades quickly jumped off of his throne knowing if he was here something must be wrong with the Demigods including Nico. "Yes and be quick about it!" Hades ordered.

"Lord Hades, I come with a message from your son, He asks to speak with you in person or in his dreams so he can tell you the trouble in Hogwarts." Said the Ghost. Hades was sitting atop his throne in human form and was tapping the arm of the throne deep in thought. "I won't be able to go to him since I've already stepped into those halls but I will send Hecate to talk to him since it's her world. Do not tell him that I was there in the school or you will be severely punished." Hades whispered.

Meanwhile all this was going on Percy was swimming in the Black Lake trying to clear his head, he really missed Long Island Sound since that was his home and the water there was Salt Water. "Father if you can hear this please show me a way I help Harry, I don't know how to protect him from Voldemort since I'm not allowed to fight him." Prayed Percy. As he was laying on the bottom of the water one of the Mermen swam up to him. "Young Master Jackson, the Miss Chase has asked for you to return to the surface, she thinks she's found something you need to see." Said the Merman.

Percy got up from his perch that he was starting to come to each time he came into the water, it reminded him of his Father's palace. He swam up at speeds that would've killed anyone else. He then emerged from the waters to see the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on, his Amazing, Talented, Strong-willed Girlfriend Annabeth Chase. He suddenly got the urge to rush her and give her the biggest kiss ever so that's exactly what he did.

Annabeth was in the library with Hermione researching for ways to fight Umbridge and Voldemort and other things that go bump in the night. She had a lot of trouble since she had dyslexia but that never stopped her before. "I found something about a Horcrux!" Annabeth bellowed. Hermione quickly got up and peek over her shoulder.

_"He who is of the Salt Water can disrupt the making or destroy a Horcrux at its natural source" _was all the line said but it gave her an idea. Annabeth quickly got up and ran as fast as she could to the lake. In under 5 minutes she finally got to the edge of the water but she didn't know how she was going to get Percy's attention. All of a sudden a Merman appeared. It talked in its screechy scratchy language that Annabeth couldn't understand but knew Percy could. "Would you please get me the Son of Poseidon for me, tell him it's Annabeth?" Annabeth asked. She waited there for quite a while before she saw Percy emerge and he rushed her and put his lips on hers. She was in a state of bliss.

After a few minutes Percy ripped apart from her lips and he said something. "So Flieek told me you found something important?" he asked. It took her a few minutes to get over that passionate kiss. "Um, yeah I found a passage in a book that was talking about Hidden Magic and how that He who is of the Salt Water can destroy the Horcrux. Now I don't really know what it is yet but Nico said that's what he thinks Voldemort used them to recreate his body." Annabeth explained.

Just then a sharp Pop sounded off behind them and the goddess of Magic herself was standing there. They both kneeled in front of her. "Demigods, I wanted to come and tell you that you are both on the right track and that the Death Spawn has a lot to do with it. When I created this World I added some precautions so that if any of my chosen few get ideas too big for them, then Demigods could step in and stop those people. What I didn't expect is Harry Potter. He is the only one who can kill Voldemort but you three can destroy the items that make him powerful, and remember that he cannot get too powerful to fight us gods and goddesses." Hecate stated. With that she was gone. 

The next chapter is going to be a detention story, I know I'm not sticking to the exact format but I have plans. The chapter will also be the first DA meeting and they are going to learn some stuff from the Demigods.

Coyote Out!


	13. Thank You

**!Note from the writer!**

**This isn't a chapter, I just wanted to thank all of you wonderful Fans who are reading my story. I'm not the greatest writer and I only do it as a hobby but you all are making it worth it. Next week there will be another chapter. I'm thinking about having this go to like chapter 20.**


	14. DADA Meeting and Other Things

Darkness Collides

Chapter 13

Harry was sitting in Detention, It was so much different than what it was before Percy intervened, now all he did was sit there. Umbridge the Pink Toad was much nicer to not just him but to everyone. The Scary Guy in Black really messed with her. Percy said not to ask where He sent her because it would be so much worse. He also learned that guy was Hades the Lord of the Underworld. In no time the Detention was over.

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Tonight was the last DA Meeting for the Christmas Break. All of the Members and the Demi-3 were practicing something. The Student who truly shined was Neville so much so that even Percy was impressed but he truly liked Neville. He kind of reminded Percy of a Human version of Tyson. Man he missed his family. Luckily they were going they were going to be going home for the break so he could see his family so very soon. Annabeth was teaching Ginny how to flip people and Nico was teaching the twins how to block with the wooded swords they were using. The Twins really weren't very good but they had the spirit that was needed. Percy registered this in the space of a few minutes thanks to his ADHD. Harry soon walked over to wear he was sitting. "Hey Percy why aren't you practicing?" Harry asked. Percy thought about what he was going to say so he didn't sound overconfident in his answer. "I've been practicing with the Merepeople in the Lake so I can fight with some beings who are a little bit stronger than you Wizards, it's not anything against any of you but I've been fighting god's and Titans and other Big and when I say Big I mean Huge Bad Guy's since I was 12, I have to keep my strength up against odds that align with those enemies." Explained Percy.

Harry walked away from Percy with a new found respect. Fighting since he was 12."So tonight I thought we might try to cast the Patronus spell." Harry stated. Everyone in the room looked at each other. "All of you are ready to master this spell but I need all of you to First, Focus your Minds and take a deep breath, Then Secondly think of the Happiest Moment in your lives then say "**_Expecto Patronum_**", Focus all of your will into this spell, It's perfectly Ok if you don't get it the first time." Harry explained.

~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~

A few Hours after the DADA meeting, Percy and Annabeth were walking along the parapets just having a quiet moment to themselves which hasn't happened a lot this mission. "Annabeth, I have a question for you?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked up at him with a smirk. "You already asked a question but yes you may." Annabeth said. "Well Wise Girl, do you think Harry is strong enough to fight Voldemort or do you think we'll be here for a long time and not go home to our families?" Percy asked. All the while this is going on they were being they were being watched by an unknown entity. Annabeth finally stopped walking and sat on the edge of the roof. "I know you want to go home but I think this is going to be a mission that takes a while so I'd prepare for the Long Haul, and I know that it's hard but I'm here for you and even though you are the more powerful one I'd never let anything get in between us." Annabeth relented. Percy looked down at her and saw the light sparkle on the tears welling in her eyes. "Annabeth, I know you will always be at my side and I wouldn't want in any other way." Percy stated and then Kissed her.


	15. Death vs Wannabe Death

Darkness Collides

Chapter 14

**A/N—I decided to do this chapter because I really like Hades as a Character and I feel like out of the rest of the Olympians he actually would step in and help in some sort of way. Plus this chapter has been in my head for a bit and I really liked it and since it's my story I'm doing it.**

The Malfoy Residents was one that Hades did not want to go but since this is where the Ping from Thanatos came from this is where he is at. He knew by the Ancient and Devine laws that he couldn't take a more active role in this stupid war but he also knew that, Tom Riddle was a headache he didn't want or have time for. That was the reason the Lord of the Underworld was at the front porch of the Malfoy Mansion when the door opened and a House Elf was standing there.

"What can I do for you mi'Lord?" the House Elf spat. He then looked up and saw the fire in this strangers eyes and knew he needed to take him to the Master of the House. "Follow me this way mi'Lord." And the House Elf disappeared around a corner. So Hades decided to follow, sniffing the pure death in the hallways. It was so bad it smelled worse than the Castle in the Underworld.

Standing in a Doorway at the end of the Long Hallway stood Lucius Malfoy. "Master you have a Guest." Stated the House Elf. Malfoy turned around and what he saw was probably the most frightening thing he's ever saw and he has the Dark Lord sitting in his Library as they spoke but he decided to put on a brave face for he was a Pureblood and Lord of the Malfoy Estate. "And who are you to Waltz right into my House without Permission?" Malfoy said sneeringly. Hades just chuckled to himself. "I am Hades and I am here to see Tom Riddle so let me or you will no longer be a living person you Mortal." Whispered Hades. He then pushed Malfoy aside and entered the dark Library, which galled him since the Darkness was his thing and this Albino Snake was stealing his thing so to spite him he willed the lights to turn on.

"Hello Tomas my name is Hades and this conversation is Long Overdue." Said Hades. "Be gone from my presence you Mudblood swine and Never Say that Name again before I pull your Tongue out!" Spat Voldemort. Again today was full of Laughs for Hades who just chuckled and grabbed Tomas by the throat. "I am the true Lord of the Underworld and Death incarnate, never speak to me like that again. Now I can't fully hurt you since it's against the Devine Laws but my Favorite Son and well tolerable Nephew are coming and when they do well they are going to End you and then you and I are going to have some Fun in the Fields of Punishment before I send you to the Pits." Hades replied.

Voldemort was now truly scared not knowing what was happening, he didn't believe in Fairy Tales like the Greed Pantheon but Now he wasn't so sure since this Menacing Force was holding him by the Throat. He grabbed his wand and Hissed. "**_avada kedavra!" _**The Room filled with Green Light but the Man in the Black Suit just swatted the Killing Curse aside like it was nothing. "Who are you to have mastery over such powerful spells like the Killing Curse?" Voldemort hissed. "I am Hades the god of the Underworld and Master over Death." Introduced Hades. Now Voldemort was truly scared.

"So if you are a god than why aren't you allowed to get rid of me?" hissed Voldemort. Hades had to answer this question carefully since it was a delicate subject for Zeus who couldn't save his daughter the Grace girl. "There are ancient and Devine Laws that surround you, in the form of a prophecy. It states that your life is intertwined with another mortal, and since you have the horcruxes protecting you than only a Mortal can kill you. Hecate the goddess of Magic and the Mist who happens to be the creator of this Magical World wants you gone and since you escaped my domain already I am inclined to help." Hades explained. "But If I kill these Mortals who you have sent than there are no other's that can stop me." Laughed Voldemort. This time Hades gave a deep belly laugh like the one's Poseidon was known for which sometimes caused Tidal Waves. "Tomas you are very much wrong see there are several Demigods I can call on but the three that are here protecting Harry Potter are, Nico my s favorite Son who just happens to have claimed the title of "Ghost King". There's my nephew Percy Jackson who even though it irritates me to say is the Most Powerful Demigod in our History, and it's because of his Father the god of the Ocean amongst other things. And finally but certainly not Last is Annabeth Chase who happens to be the daughter of Athena the goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy and happens to be the smartest Demigod in her time." Said Hades. Voldemort was truly confused as to why Hades was telling him this information, was he truly actually on his side and wanted to help him in a not so subtle way. Hades knowing what Tomas was thinking decided to answer before Tomas opened his mouth. "I'm telling this to you, not to help you but warn you to give up. It's not in your best interest to continue on this silly quest." Hades said.

_Hahahahahahahaha! _Voldemort started laughing like the maniac he was. "_Hades, I don't like the fact that you barged in here and are trying to warn me but I am going to continue this mission of mine so I can rid the world of Half-breeds and other dirty people. When I'm done here in England, I am going to come to America and am going to smash your little Pantheon and then I will chain you and Hecate up to my throne. You will watch as I destroy your children and your world! So be gone god of the Underworld for you can't touch me! " declared Voldemort. _

Hades stood up to leave but before he leaves, "Tomas I know where you are hiding and because of the death wrapped around you I will always know where you are even if you move I will know, and since it's school break well expect a visit from the three Demigods I told you about. I have decided since you are now insulting and threatening me I am going to speed up the Timeframe a bit then you will be my special ward in the Underworld." Hades said with Black Fire in his eyes. He then disappeared out of the House.


	16. Annabeth learns Something Interesting

Chapter 16

**So I first, I want to say Thank You to all of the people who are enjoying my story. Second, with everything going on in the World I've been busy writing my own Novel. Well anyway I hope you like this next chapter. I think I'll be wrapping this story up. I very much enjoy the interaction between Hades and the Demigods. I think he was under used so here I decided to use him. **

Annabeth was getting really tired of being here. Yes she was happy to be with Percy and Nico and of course she loved the Architecture of the Castle but she missed her home. Percy was busy protecting Harry and Nico was busy making the Slytheryns lives miserable. But The Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs really didn't do much. There really wasn't much for her to teach and protect them from.

As she was walking through the corridor going to the Ravenclaw common room she heard a loud POP! Sound Behind her was standing Hades the lord of the Underworld. She quickly got to her knees, she knew only Percy would diss the gods by not bowing but then he has earned that right and they knew that but she wasn't Percy Jackson. What she didn't know was the Olympians held her to the same esteem.

"Lord Hades! What can I do for you?" Annabeth asked. She was kind of afraid for this was the first time she was in Hades presence by herself. "Annabeth, please stand. I can't talk to you when you are on your knees and well you deserve to be honored as well." Hades said. She quickly stood up not knowing where this conversation was going.

"Annabeth, you are probably wondering why Hecate isn't guiding you demigods and I am. It's because Yes she is the goddess of Magic but she didn't create this world I did." Said Hades. Annabeth was floored by this revelation. "I don't think I am understanding why you are telling me this and not Nico or Percy." Said Annabeth. Now that caught Hades off guard. "Annabeth let's sit for I have some explaining to do." Hades then created two seats out of the Shadows.

Hades pondered where to begin so he decided to start from the beginning. "As you know when Zeus, Poseidon and I divided up our Realms well you could say I was Angry. I'm the Oldest and I got stuck with the worst Kingdom to Rule. I thought I should Rule over everything. Well I decided to fix that problem. I created a Hidden World which Morphed into this World. What made it the Magical World is well let's say a certain daughter of Hecate caught my attention during one of the Months when my beloved wife Persephone isn't with me." Hades paused. This News was really starting to give Annabeth a headache.

"So let me get this straight you sired a child with a Demigod daughter of Hecate and that started everything?" asked Annabeth. Hades shook his head Yes. "Well I found out this Child was a Legacy of both mine and Hecate. She wasn't a Demigod bur she wasn't a Mortal. She was something in between. Blessed by both of us. So since she had Magic I thought best to put her in this World. And I talked to Hecate and we decided that she should be the one in charge of this Land since she is the goddess of Magic. I'd be a watchful protector." Explained Hades.

It took all of Annabeth's willpower to absorb this information. She may have been overstepping herself now but she had to know now. "Lord Hades, who was this Girl?" asked Annabeth. Hades' eyes burned with anger but he did answer knowing that Annabeth needed answers to protect Harry from Tom Riddle. "She was the Ancestor to the Peverell Family who in turn Harry is related too." Hades answered.

Now that was some news to Annabeth, Harry Potter was related to Hades. "Annabeth, I could Order you not to and curse you if you did but I am asking you to please not relay this information to anyone else. But I do need you to research some information. It's not easy to come by information but I know Wisdom's daughter can get it done. Search for anything you can on the secrets of Horcruxes and the 3 weapons of Death. I know Harry guards one of them but the Fates won't allow me to divulge any more information than that." Finished Hades.

Hades then disappeared in a cloud of Darkness and when Annabeth stood up the chairs melted away as well. She had a Mission inside of a Mission (**_A/N I got the Mission inside of another Mission from One of my Favorite TV shows Chuck, Can anyone tell me which episode it was on and what Season). _**Annabeth ran to the Library and on her way she full on hit Percy and both of them landed on the ground.

"Whoa that Wise Girl, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Percy asked. Annabeth opened her mouth after a few breaths. "I just had a rather complicated Conversation with Hades and he gave me something to do for him that will greatly make our mission easier and will protect Harry." Annabeth answered.

Now it was Percy's turn to be surprised and maybe a bit confused but that's what happens when you are dating an Athena Girl. "Annabeth that's the third time Hades has showed up, what do you think it's all about?" asked Percy. Percy then saw Annabeth stammer for a quick second, so fast that anyone else but him wouldn't of noticed but he knew his Wise Girl. "Annabeth if you know something than you need to tell both Nico and I." Percy said.

Annabeth was stuck. "Percy in all due time I'm sure Hades will reveal more to you but he has specifically asked me not to say anything about our conversation. You are busy protecting Harry and Nico is making the Slytheryns and the Toads life a nightmare. This is my turn to help where I excel at Research." Explained Annabeth. Percy wasn't happy but He chose to trust Annabeth now and forever. "Okay Annabeth I'll trust you but I can't help but wonder if Hades is hiding some much helpful information that could make this mission go faster so we can go home." Said Percy. Annabeth finally saw it, Percy missed his family. Not being able to see his Mom or Paul and especially Estelle. Thus Mission must be driving him crazy. Annabeth was the only one who could see through the mask that Percy was usually wearing. "Percy, I promise the information I was just given will help and I promise you will get home and then you and I will be off to New Rome to live out the rest of our lives in peace. Please be patient with me." Annabeth said in a hurry.

"Annabeth you are the only one I trust." Said Percy. Then she kissed him a Deep Loving Kiss that stole all of the breath away from Percy. "I have to go to the Library and you should be getting back to Harry. Come see me later for a Date Night." Said Annabeth as she went into the Library.

** That's Chapter 16. Hope you like the twist I put into this. Hades being the Creator of the Wizarding World.**


End file.
